


Responsive (#38 Muscles)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Bondage, Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal is so responsive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Responsive (#38 Muscles)

Neal was stretched across the bed, ropes binding his arms above his head and spreading his legs wide.

Peter let his fingers ghost over Neal’s body, tracing the ridges and dips of well defined muscles. Neal took care of his body and Peter liked that. He liked the sculpted thighs and abs he could map out with his tongue.

Peter pinched a nipple and all those muscles tensed against the ropes sending soft waves across Neal’s body.

Neal’s body was the most responsive Peter had ever known and Peter just knew it was going to give him hours of pleasure.


End file.
